Bajo la Lluvia
by Sumi Lys
Summary: Romantico... pero atipico no me maten Chapter three up! FINALMENTE COMPLETO DESPUES DE UNA MILLONADA DE AÑOS!
1. Bajo la lluvia 01

**_Bajo la lluvia:_**

_(Por Sumi)._

Bla,bla,bla... Lo que todos saben, esta serie no me pertenece. Es propiedad de una empresa- a la que odio- llamada Nintendo, y no gano absolutamente nada haciendo esto, etc.

**_Bajo la lluvia 01:_**

****

Observé el cielo cubierto a través de la ventana en mi oficina. Gruesas nubes negras se extendían sobre el horizonte.

-Parece que va a llover- murmuró alguien a mi costado.

-Asi parece- suspiré. El invierno anunciaba de esta forma su llegada. Hacia varios dias que el cielo conservaba ese triste gris plomizo y parecia que finalmente hoy daria rienda suelta a su furia.

A lo lejos se oyeron unos truenos debiles que eructaron el comienzo de la tormenta.

-Bien, creo que es todo por hoy- dije –Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana señor-

Cuando llegué a la calle llovia a cantaros y hacia frio. Observé a la gente corriendo de un lado a otro cubriéndose con diminutos paraguas que ante la intensidad del viento parecian hechos del mas frágil papel. Caminé hacia mi auto mientras desconectaba la alarma. Silenciosamente agradecí el lujo de tenerlo.

Manejaba con cuidado, los dias de lluvia suelen ser peligrosos si no se es precavido. Tomé una calle secundaria donde habia menos trafico y entonces _la_ ví.

Sentada en un banco de madera en medio de una plaza desierta, sostenia su cabeza con las manos mientras se mecia nerviosa.

¿Qué estaria haciendo una mujer alli sola en esta horrible tormenta?. Sin pensarlo bajé del auto y abri mi paraguas. Me acerqué. Ví sus manos diminutas asi como sus dedos delgados y perfectos. Era una muchacha joven. Vestia un empapado sobretodo blanco y de la capucha que cubria su cabeza resbalaban algunos mechones de cabello rojo.

-¿Señorita?- murmuré alzando la voz, cubriéndola con mi paraguas.

-Déjeme sola por favor- fue la rotunda respuesta hecha sin siquiera mirarme.

Mis zapatos comenzaban a mojarse y mi pantalón también haciendo que se adhiriera a mis piernas..

-Señorita –insistí- El dia está horrible y puede pescar un resfriado si continua aquí-

Alzó la cabeza de entre las manos y me miró. Enormes y llorosos ojos verde azulados permanecieron fijos en mi. Las lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia se confundian en sus mejillas palidas y unos labios temblorosos dejaron escapar un debil lamento.

Yo la conocia. Si, por supuesto. La habia visto miles de veces en las convenciones que la Liga Pokemon organizaba cada año, pero nunca cruzamos palabras. Ella era una mujer hermosa. Bueno, desde niña lo habia sido y aunque no habia tenido oportunidad de tratarla, en ese entonces su belleza estaba tan latente como la palida luz de la luna. Asomándose con sutileza a sus razgos y definiendo su forma. Hoy frente a mi contemplaba el hermoso resultado.

Las pequeñas arrugas en su frente me indicaron que tambien me habia reconocido.

-Señorita Waterflower –dije –Permitame que la lleve a su casa-

Al principio pareció sorprendida por mi palabras como si no pudiera creer que el enemigo numero uno de su mejor amigo estuviera hablándole. Luego meneó la cabeza e intentó secarsela cara con las mangas mojadas.

-Se lo agradezco Sr Oak, pero prefiero quedarme aquí-

Resoplé –Mire, no dejare que se quede bajo la lluvia-

Se mordió el labio mientras nuevas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas -...Solo _déjame_ sola...-

Me harté tiré el paraguas a un lado y la tomé del brazo obligándola a pararse –Te llevaré a tu casa, Misty- habia olvidado las formalidades  y el respeto al decir su nombre. Tambien creo que fue algo brusca mi acción o ella estaba muy vulnerable. Su cuerpo se sentia blando y terso.

-Por favor, deseo quedarme. Vete no te preocupes por mi...-

La tomé de los hombros y la sacudí -¿Qué acaso no ves que estas mojada y esta lloviendo?-

Sus labios empezaron a temblar y mas lagrimas se confundieron con la lluvia.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes Gary..?-

Cuando pronunció mi nombre me estremecí. En su voz habia un sonido extraño.

-¿Es que no entiendes Gary?- prosiguió entre sollozos- No me importa que llueva, ni que me enferme, ni nada de lo que pueda pasar... Solo déjame...- se cortó.

Pero yo sentí que lo hizo porque le dolia terminar la frase. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. -_Este es un problema amoroso-_ dije para mis adentros. Le toqué el hombro –Ni hablar, te llevaré donde quieras, pero no te quedaras aquí- la rodeé con un brazo y la conduje hasta el auto. Ella no omitió queja, seguia sollozando metida en su mundo de melancolia y no parecia darse cuenta de nada.

-No me lleves al gimnasio, hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar con nadie...- dijo con voz debil una vez que estabamos a salvo de la tormenta.

La miré de soslayo, en silencio. El tema era muy grabe según parecia y creo haber dado en el clavo. Noté que sus dedos temblaban.

-Te llevaré a mi casa. Necesitas ropa seca- concluí con seriedad. Sin embargo no contestó, se limitó a apoyar la cabeza contra la ventanilla cerrando los ojos. Enseñándome como centellaban las lagrimas detenidas entre sus largas pestañas.

-Quitate eso está empapado –Le dije suavemente. Misty se habia quedado en el medio de la salacon expresión cohibida. Me miró apenada.

Me desabroché el sobretodo dejándolo caer en el piso. Me acerqué a ella y le desprendí el suyo. Temblaba. Su largo cabello mojado se desparramó sobre los hombros una vez que se lo hubo quitado. Se veia muy palida.

-Puedes dare un baño si quieres, mi hermana tiene parte de su ropa aquí y puedes usar algo suyo –dije indicándole con un gesto que me siguiera –Ese es su placard escoje lo que te guste. Allá esta el baño y las toallas están en el closed –me volví para dejarla sola en la habitación.

-¿Gary?-

La miré por sobre el hombro -¿Si?-

-...Gracias...-

Asentí –No tienes que agradecer. ¿Quieres un café?-

-No – respondió con un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los ojos como si estuviera muy cansada –Tomaré un baño-

-De acuerdo-

-_Un problema amoroso...-_mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea –_Un problema amoroso... Ash ketchum. Claro, Ash y ella estaban juntos, todo el mundo lo comentaba. Eran la pareja favorita de los directivos de la liga durante todo el año pasado y en verdad parecian quererse mucho..._- apoyé la taza vacia sobre la mesa –_La relación debe de haber terminado en muy malas condiciones y frente a mi tengo a la parte mas herida...-_

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves pasos. Me volví. Misty se detuvo junto a la puerta todavía mas apenada que antes. La blusa de mi hermana que habia elegido para ponerse le quedaba extremadamente grande y junto a los pantalones de jean que tambien le quedaban sueltos, parecia muy ingenua e inocente. Expresión que se acentuaba gracias a su cabello humedo y a sus pies descalzos.

-_Frente a mi tengo a la parte mas herida...-_recordé.

De repente sentí mucha ternura hacia ella. Hacia elinfinito dolor que lei en su mirada. Me incorporé.

-Sientate ¿Quieres un café?-

Movió l a cabeza con suavidad y luego se tocó la frente. Se sentó colocando un pie bajo la pierna como si tuviera frio.

-Está agradable aquí ¿cierto?- dije tratando de hacer conversación.

Tardó un poco en contestar –En realidad no lo sé...- volvió a tocarse la frente.

-La calefacción está al máximo-

Cambió de posición y se sentó sobre su otro pie. Se estremeció imperceptiblemente –Que extraño, no logro entrar en calor-

-¿Seguro que no quieres tomar algo caliente?-

-No- volvió a reacomodarse y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Parecia ausente.

Noté que habia pequeñas arrugas en su frente -¿Porqué haces esto?- preguntó de golpe volviendo sus aguados ojos hacia mi.

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Ser tan... gentil conmigo-

-Bien, no iba a dejarte a merced de esta horrible tormenta-

Bajó la vista, pero antes de hacerlo ví una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla. La apartó con un gesto –Eres muy amable, no me conoces y...-

-Te conozco – añadí –Nos hemos visto por doce años, solo que nunca cruzamos palabras-

Sonrió levemente –Tienes razon –se masajeó la sien con mano temblorosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?-   pregunté al notar sus gestos inciertos y al hecho de que no dejaba de mirarme con sus ojos grandes y desvalidos.

-si...- murmuró en un susurro –Ya... ya me siento mejor-

A pesar de sus palabras, su rostro estaba mas palido que nunca. Se puso de pie torpemente.

-Creo que iré a buscarme un sweater, ¿puedo?-

-Por supuesto-

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se apretó los ojos. Parpadeó antes de dar un paso. –Gracias- Luego pasó junto a mi dando tumbos.

Frunci el ceño preocupado –_Esto no se ve bien..._- levanté la taza vacia y la cafetera de la mesa y me dirigía la cocina. Recogí su sobretodo y el mio y los colgué en el lavadero con la esperanza de que se secaran pronto. Después coloqué mis prendas mojadas en el lavarropas.

-Misty ¿por qué no me traes tu ropa humeda?- dije mientras echaba suavisante en la gabeta.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella no contestó. Apoyé el envase en el piso y con preocupación volví al comedor -¿Misty...?-

Oí unos pasos suaves a mis espaldas –Estoy aquí-

Solté un suspiro de tranquilidad al advertir su voz clara y serena. Me volví para reiterarle lo de la ropa, pero al hacerlo me quedé mudo. Frente a mi se encontraba la hermosa pelirroja vestida solo con la amplia camisa blanca de mi hermana. Estaba apoyada contra la pared  y me miraba con esa misma expresión indescifrable. De sus turgentes labios escapaba una debil sonrisa nerviosa que rimaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas. El genero de la blusa era tan ligero que me permitia adivinar cada linea de su cuerpo en forma mas que sugestiva.

Tragué saliva con dificultad al darme cuenta de cómo mis propios ojos recorrian sus delgadas piernas desnudas y seguían con verdadero deleite sus lineas hasta desembocar en sus pies. Mi involuntario estudio finalizó en el escote que los dos primeros botones habian abierto revelando parte de la aterciopelada piel que cubrian sus pechos.

-M-misty...- murmuré con voz ronca -¿Qué haces?-

Habia un brillo de afiebrada confusión que hacia aún mas palidos sus ojos.

-Gary –dio un paso hacia mi mientras ladeaba la cabeza y corria su cabello hacia un costado.

A estas alturas ya estaba sintiendo los reflejos fisicos que no deseaba, pero mi cuerpo tenia sus propias leyes...

Ella dio un paso y otro quedándose frente a mi. Se desprendió sutilmente otro botón de la camisa y alzó una mano hasta posarla sobre mis labios. Yo seguia duro e incomodo con el corazón latiéndome en el cuello.

-Gary...- de un movimiento hizo que la tela resvalara de sobre sus hombros –Quiero retribuirte parte de lo que has hecho por mi...-

Casi podia ver la escena que seguia a continuación y aunque la perspectiva era mas que agradable, sabia que ella no era consciente de lo que hacia. Su mirada desvalida me lo indicaba con creces.

Y mientras tanto Misty corria sus dedos acariciándome las mejillas y con cada acción la blusa cedia revelando mas y mas de sus curvas.

-NO- dije de pronto y demasiado alto. Le agarré las manos -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo...?- casi le grité.

Ella se quedó viéndome desamparada con los labios entreabiertos.

-¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Te volviste loca?- proseguí con mi reprimenda sacudiéndola.

-Yo...-

La aparté de un empujón –Vístete-

Con manos temblorosas se acomodó la ropa. Nuevas lagrimas reverdecieron el camino de las anteriores sobre sus mejillas.

Mi corazón aun seguia latiendo alocado y mi respiración comenzaba a ser tan agitada como si acabara de correr una maratón. Mis funciones corporales no eran ajenos ante la vista de esta preciosa mujer, pero sabia que no podia darme semejante lujo. Ella no me pertenecia.

-P-perdona...-

Reaccioné al oirla. Su semblante estaba muy palido y lloroso. Su mirada confusa aun conservaba ese extraño brillo febril. Cerrose la camisa con un dejo de vergüenza.

-Perdóname...- sollozó bajito. Luego cobró mayor vigor –Por favor, perdóname...- se cubrió el rostro y empezó a llorar.

No supe que hacer. Por un lado veia su tristeza e inestabilidad emocional, pero si yo intervenia perderia para siempre mi propio rumbo... Lo cierto era que ya habia empezado a perderlo.

Solté un suspiro y me acerqué, la rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi.

-Oh, Gary... Lo siento...lo siento...- repetia entre sollozos ahogados.

-Sh.... está bien-

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho –Lo siento... lo...-

A través del genero, mis dedos podian sentir la frágil consistencia de su cuerpo. Su delgada cintura, su calida espalda... ¿Calida?. Por primera vez noté que su calor corporal excedia por encima al mio. Sobre la tela advertia su piel caliente.

-Perdóname, perdóname...- Misty alzó la cabeza y apoyó su satinada mejilla contra la mia –Ya no sé lo que hago...-

Y aunque mi propio cuerpo se estremecia producto de la estupida naturaleza carnal, pude entender lo que realmente pasaba. Me separé unos centímetros para corroborar con el tacto lo que pensaba. Le puse una mano en la frente y lo obvio. Fiebre. Ardia en fiebre.

-Gary...- no sé si fue un sollozo o un gemido –No... no me siento bien...- sus parpados se cerraron y emitiendo un suspiro se derrumbó en mis brazos.

........................................

**Continuará.**

**Nota:**__

_Hey!, después de casi 5 meses de silencio, lo unico que puedo decir es... ¡No me maten!. ¡No me maten porescribir esta historia! Hacia muchísimo tiempo que queria escribir un Shigeru/Kasumi fic (desde antes de empezar con Meu Anjo) y bueno, recien ahora he tenido los tiempos y  la inspiración para hacer esta historia._

_Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Tokio quien es como yo fan de Kasumi/Shigeru y darle las gracias por su magnifico fic Deseo bajo la lluvia invernal, que me ha sido parte de inspiración para escribir este fic._

_Mi proxima historia (aparte de esta, obvio nn) es un AAML llamado El Maleficio, que tendría que haber subido hoy en lugar de Bajo la lluvia, solo que mi querida amiga Lys se llevó los primeros capitulos v v. Espero para un par de semanas poder publicarla!._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, que no se enojen conmigo por escribirla y que –por favor- entiendan el porqué no actualizo mis otras historias. Ahora gozo de dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno y trataré-lo prometo- de ponerme al dia con los fics. Gracias a todos los que me han escrito mails y reviews, es muy bonito recibir apoyo de parte de ustedes!_

_Felices vacaciones de verano a quienes las disfrutan, y aquí en el sur suerte con el invierno y ¡abriguense!._

__


	2. Bajo la lluvia 02

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

**Bajo la lluvia 02**

La llovizna no daba señales de querer parar y para empeorarlo hacia mucho frio. Horrible invierno.

Tras tres dias de vigilia junto a mi huésped enferma y mi propio estado no era el mejor. Las ojeras y el mal humor denunciaban a leguas mi claro cansancio.

Entrè de puntillas en la habitación solo para cerciorarme que la respiración de Misty fuera regular y que no tuviera fiebre. Axcomodè las frazadas y me detuve viendola. Confusas emociones aparecieron en mi mente.

Ella se moviò unos centímetros frunciendo el ceño y soltò un gemido. Me apresurè a su lado y sequé el sudor de su frente.

"Tranquila Misty. Todo esta bien..."-

"No le hables déjala descasar" –dijo una voz femenina detrás mio. Mi hermana estaba secandose las manos con un repasador.

"Estas controlandome May?"-

Sonrió "Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no crees?"

Ignoré su tono ironico y salí cerrando la puerta.

"Es muy, pero muy bonita, hermano" May se sentò frente a mi.

"No _es_ mi novia ya te lo dije"

"Lo sé..." volvió a sonreir y a ponerme incomodo "Pero..."

"Pero es la novia de Ash"

"Sin embargo te gusta, cierto?"

Mis mejillas ardieron, sinceramente odiaba que fuera tan directa y que siempre diera en el clavo.

"Te lo mereces por una ves, Gary. Y creo que ella es la indicada"

"Escuchate "dije a mi vez poniendome rojo "¿Eres ayudante de Cupido, o que?"

Se echó a reir –Misty se pondrá bien, ya oiste al medico. Es una suerte que haya sido solo una gripe, luego de esa horrible tormenta...-

"Tambien es una suerte el que tu estes aquí. Gracias por venir May"

"De nada, ya sabes. Mi vida es taaaan aburrida que necesito de tus problemas para divertirme"

"No lo dudo"

o0o0o

Tarde en la noche, hice mi acostumbrada ronda hacia la cama de Misty controlando que todo estuviera en orden. Su respiración tranquila me indicó que ya estaba durmiendo normalmente, aun a pesar de lo desmejorada que se veia. Acomodé las sabanas y de pronto me encontré arrodillado junto a ella. Casi me dolian los dedos por acariciar su cabelo y su piel. Sentir en mis labios el sabor de los suyos...

Me detuve... ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando yo?

De pronto oi que su respiración se volvia trabajosa. Rapidamente acerqué mi cara hacia la de ella y le susurré palabras tranquilizadoras. Al rato sentí que se serenaba y que su rostro ascendia instintivamente al mio. Me quedé quieto viendo como sus labios buscaban el retribuirme de alguna manera. Me encontró. El beso fue apenas un roce imperceptible, pero el suficiente como para dejarme aspiorar el tenue olor de la fiebre y sentir su calor en mi boca.

_-Ash...-_

Permanecí inmóvil. En sus parpados cerrados brillaron lagrimas

_-¿Por qué Ash... por que?-_

Eso fue todo. Luego silencio.

No necesité mas para entender. Ella aun lo amaba, el sentimiento todavía continuaba latente en sus sueños. En sus emociones. En su subconsciente. En todo... Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me incliné a besar su frente deseandole las buenas noches. Cerré la puerta del cuarto con la amarga sensación de que una parte de mi habia muerto ahí dentro.

o0o0o0o

Parado frente al espejo intentaba reconocerme. Y solo vi panico. Un panico que no solo se leia en mis ojos, sino tambien en las lineas que rodeaban mi boca, en mis labios apretados, mis ojeras. Apenas era mi propia imagen quien me veia desde el otro lado. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer se hubiera metido hasta ta punto debajo de mi piel, en mis huesos, en mi existencia?. ¿Acaso este era amor...? Pues si lo es, no creo tener suficiente animo para seguir soportando este sufrimiento.

"¿Gary? "mi hermana estaba parada junto a la puerta "¿Qué haces?"

De inmediato supe que no iba a poder mentirle. Ella tenia el maldito poder de leer mis gestos como si fuera un libro abierto.

"Esta empeorando... " musité dandole la espalda y quitandome las zapatillas.

"TU, estas empeorando"

La miré de reojo "Me refiero a Misty"

"Ella estará bien. Dale tres dias y se repondra por completo. Ahora tu..."

"May basta"

"Luces terrible hermanito " frunció el ceño "El amor no te sienta nada bien"

Resoplé "Basta"

"Solo hasta que reconozcas lo que sientes por nuestra huésped"

Me mordi los labios y me apreté los ojos

"Reconocelo"

"Basta"

"Reconocelo..."

"Basta!"

"Reconoc..."

"Esta bien! " exclamé viendola de frente "Me gusta..."

"¿Gusta?" preguntó soltando un suspiro" _Eso_ es amor"

Abri la boca con la intención de negarselo pero me quedé callado. No pude refutarlo. No, no tenia valor para contradecirla.

Dentro mio sabia que era cierto...

o0o0o0o0

_Dos dias después..._

Puse todas las bolsas en una mano y con la otra empujé la puerta de entrada. Una vez dentro, desparramé todas las comprars por el suelo al ver a mi huésped instalada en un omodo sillón de la sala, hablandocon mi hermana.

"Gary" Misty sonrió apoyando los pies en el suelo "Fuiste de comprars, dejame ayudarte"

Hizo ademan de levantarse pero yo le grité "No!. No, no te levantes. No debes hacer ningun esfuerzo, tu aun estas convaleciente "

Perpleja volvió a sentarse. Cohibida porque yo la habia regañado.

"Me siento una inútil" dijo dirigiendose a mi hermana "Solo quiero ayudar"

"Nos ayudas quedandote sentada"

"Gary!" May casi me fulmina con la vista "Si consenti en que te levantars hoy , Misty, es porque supuse que estarias harta de estar en cama. Pero aun tienes que recuperarte, una recaida puede ser muy peligrosa"

"Tienes razon" Misty observó por lo bajo como yo guardaba la mercaderia "¿Alguna noticia de mis hermanas, Gary?"

Le arrojé una bolsa que ella atrapó sin dificultad "¿Me enviaron mas ropa?. ¿Acaso creen que me quedaré a vivir aquí?" rio mientras le enseñaba a May el contenido.

Mis sentidos me traicionaron y de golpe derramé azucar en el suelo. Lanzé un juramento entre dientes, y peor aun mi hermana se aclaró sonoramente la garganta ocultando una risotada sardonica.

o0o0o0o

"Tienes que irte?" murmuré rogandole con los ojos que no lo hiciera.

"Lo siento, hermanito" sonrió muy amplio haciendome saber que por mas que se lo pidiera, ella no me complaceria "Cumplí mi palabra, Misty ya se siente bien y ademas debo regresar a mi casa"

"Pero..."

Alzó una mano pues Misty se acercaba a despedirse.

"Fue un inmenso placer conocerte, May. Y gracias por cuidar de mi"

"Al contrario" se abrazaron con cariño" Y no fui yo quien cuido de ti, sino que fue Gary"

Misty volteò a verme entre sorprendida y levemente sonrojada. No dijo palabra.

May acabó por despedirse y salió. Oberservé la pesada puerta cerrase tras suyo y pareció que con ella se iba mi frágil inestabilidad emocional. Senti panico, ahora solo quedabamos Misty y yo en la casa... Ella y yo a solas... Con el tiempo suficiente como para que yo sufriera un ataque de nervios. Y con el tiempo libre exacto para que yo hiciera una locura...

_-Gracias May...-_ sollocé por dentro.

"Gary?" Misty ronroneó mi nombre poniendo una mano en mi hombro "Algun problema?"

Este subito acercamiento de su parte me atemorizó "Yo..."

Me agarró de la mano "Extrañas a May?. Bueno, sé que no soy como ella pero puedes confiar en mi..."

_-Lo dudo!-_

Me indicó que me sentara mientras servia café. Noté que a intervalos su pulso temblaba.

"Yo... siento mucho lo que pasó..."

"Oh, no importa. No es tan malo estar enfermo"

Reprimió una sonrisa. Sus dedos se movieron inquietos "No me refiero a eso..."

Me hice el sorprendido.

"Hablo de..."· se sonrojó reacomodandose en la silla "Hablo de lo que yo...intenté hacer...2

Puse atención en mi taza para que no notara que estaba tan nervioso como ella –Estabas ardiendo en fiebre y no eras consciente de lo que hacias-

"Si, pero... estuvo mal"

"No te preocupes"

"Yo queria ofrecerte una disculpa..."

"No importa"

Ella estaba viendome de frente.

De esa forma pude ver el cambio que yo temia. No era la misma chica que habia encontrado bajo la lluvia, aquella donde el triste gris plomizo del cielo tambien se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ahora ella mostraba su mirada serena e imponente, libre de toda melancolia. Sus ojos claros poseian tal profundidad que cualquiera podia ahogarse en ellos... Incluso yo.

"Gracias" Misty sonrió extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa para unirla con la mia "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, en verdad. Apenas nos conocemos y... ¡dejame terminar!" me regañó cuando quise intervenir" Yo crei que ese dia habia muerto..." sus ojos se aguaron "En ese momento ya no me importaba vivir Gary. Lo unico que queria era..." soltó el aire de los pulmones a modo de excusa para no terminar la oración. Pero yo supe de inmediato lo que queria decir.

"Espero que ya no pienses de esa forma" agregué con voz grabe.

"Por supuesto que no. No soy tan tonta como para dejarme morir solo porque un chico me dejó..." frunció ligeramente el ceño" Yo... bueno, eso es lo que pasó ese dia..."

Le apreté las manos con simpatia "Te sientes mejor?"

"Si"

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio durante el cual me miró largamente con expresión incierta. Luego corrió la silla en la que estaba sentada y se echó en mis brazos. La acción fue tan brusca que por poco y me tambaleo de mi asiento.

Por varios segundos permanecí tieso sintiendo su suave calor contra el mio. Después lentamente devolví el abrazo, tratando de hacerlo con naturalidad, sin apretarla demasiado y sin que mis brazos hambrientos la estrecharan mas de lo debido. Parecia que Misty esperaba que yo retribuyera a su gesto, pues al hacerlo apoyó confiadamente la cabeza en mi hombro, senti el roce de su cabello perfumado en mi barbilla.

"Gracias" oí que decia desde algun lugar contra mi hombro.

"¿Otra vez?"

Se incorporó a medias para verme a la cara "Estoy agradeciendo el hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida" rió.

"Bueno, tampoco fue tan asi... Mira la gripe que has tenido"

"No sabia que eras tan modesto. En todos estos años _nunca_ mostraste una fibra de sensibilidad humana..."

La miré de reojo "Oye!"

Volvió a reirse e inclinandose me besó en la mejilla. Y... quizas fue idea mia pero se demoró bastante en aquel contacto. De mas esta decir que ese pequeño gesto aumentó el panico que ya sentia . El pensamiento de que ella aun estaba convaleciente y que por lo tanto necesitaba al menos 1 dia mas de reposo en _MI _casa, a solas conmigo, terminó por echar abajo el poco sentido comun que me quedaba.

24 horas de sufrimiento y cosquilleo constante en el estomago. Libertad y encierro. Sentirme prisionero en mi propio ambiente. Ganas de que se fuera y de que mi vida volviera volviera a su curso normal. Ironicamente esas mismas ganas eran ahogadas por el deseo de que su convalecencia fuera eterna, para que no tuviera que irse nunca. _Oh, mi preciada libertad..._

Bueno, quizas perder los estribos y cometer una locura –_por una vez-_ no fuera tan malo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Continuará...**

**Nota**

_Hey chicos! Otro capitulo de este fic –alguien lo lee?- Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero estaba sin inspiración para esta historia. El proximo capitulo es el autoconclusivo._

_En fin, no sé que mas decir O.o No estoy muy original, mi cerebro esta hiper exprimido..._

_Jejejeje, solo cuidense mucho._

_Amiguita Tokio –Kasumi Suki para quienes son de la comu de FDAYM- esto es para ti. Please! Actualiza tus fics!._

_Nos vemos pronto y... si, si el capitulo de Meu Anjo esta en camino._

_Sumi Chan_


	3. Bajo la lluvia 03

_**Bajo la Lluvia**_

_-no les haría nada mal darse una leidita de los demás chaps antes de empezar esto… -_  
_  
_Bajo la lluvia 03

**Gary POV**

- Adiós Gary- sus manos de muñeca me cubrieron suavemente.

Contuve el aliento saboreando esa tibia sensación de encontrarme entre sus brazos. Oí unos murmullos molestos y abrí los ojos separándome de inmediato. Sus hermanas estaban hablando en voz baja y me miraban riendo de un modo extraño. ¿Acaso era tan evidente?.

- Gracias por traerme- el sonido de su voz me hizo verla de golpe.

- Ah, no fue nada- me rasqué detrás de la cabeza -¿Estarás bien?-

Sonrió -Creo que sí. Verás, esta es mi casa-

Me sonrojé. Yo y mí enorme boca que hablaba por si sola…

- ¿Gary?- Misty me apretó el brazo -¿Serías tan amable de pasarme mi bolso?-

- Ah, si claro- '¡Despierta tonto!'

Le entregó el bolso a una de sus hermanas y finalmente se volvió a mí -¿Quieres entrar un rato?-

- Eh… no- jugué con las llaves del auto y dije sin pensar -Tengo cosas importantes por hacer-

Ella me miró, sus pupilas convertidas en piedras, la boca se le contrajo ligeramente en un gesto de fastidio -Supongo que descuidaste tu trabajo por mí ¿verdad?- ¿había un tono desdeñoso en su voz normalmente suave? -Lamento haber interferido en tu vida, espero que esto no te traiga mayores problemas -me extendió la mano en forma casi abrupta -Entonces será hasta siempre, dudo que vuelva a ir a la liga. De ahora en adelante mis hermanas se encargaran del aspecto legal y la parte externa del gimnasio-

- Oh…- entrelacé sus dedos a los míos sintiéndome muy decepcionado. Secretamente había acariciado la esperanza de verla en las reuniones y los eventos que la asociación realizaba a menudo.

Bien, pues este era el baldazo de agua fría a mis tibias intenciones…

- Será como dices -La solté bruscamente -Adiós-

Sentí que me observaba muy sorprendida- Adiós-

Me di la vuelta y a grandes zancadas caminé hasta mi BMW. Arranqué a gran velocidad y me fui. Ok, esto era todo. Tras una semana de sentirme inquieto, incómodo y nervioso, con un humor de perros y cansado; luego de conocer una parte de mí cuya existencia carnal ignoraba, me encontraba listo para el manicomio.

Había sido una prueba difícil de soportar esos tres días que duró la convalecencia de Misty. Ella se comportaba como un ángel, atendiéndome y brindándome compañía. Y yo me sentía como un demonio. Desde luego los pensamientos que tenía hacia la muchacha estaban lejos de ser santos y recatados.

Oh, mi preciada libertad…

Bien, ahora que ya la tenía ¿Por qué sentía que me faltaba algo?. Dios me estoy volviendo loco…

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--

Misty no fue tan fiel a su palabra. Un mes después la vi en el cocktail que Brock Slate organizó para la nueva inauguración de su gimnasio en Pewter city. Ash también estaba allí.

Traté de ignorarlos a ambos hablando con Tracey, la investigación de mi abuelo -de la que él estaba ahora a cargo- había avanzado mucho y estaba poniéndome al tanto de las últimas novedades. A pesar de que lo que Tracey decía era importante, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la linda pelirroja.

Quizás era la forma en la que el vestido azul pálido revelaba las íntimas líneas de su cuerpo dándole un aspecto de porcelana a su piel. O la manera en que llevaba recogido el cabello, cubierto ahora de bucles que caían en desorden sobre sus hombros desnudos. Vaya que se veía hermosa esa noche.

Volteó un minuto de su charla con Duplica y me sonrió haciéndome una sutil seña con la mano. Le retribuí. Cuando volví a verla descubrí que se acercaba hacia nosotros y me entró pánico. Venía sonriendo y sus ojos habían adquirido el mismo azul descolorido de la falda.

Me giré para esperarla, cuando vi que a cierta distancia Ash nos estaba mirando fijamente y comenzaba a acercarse también. Misty lo notó, pero en vez de seguir me espió con tristeza por lo bajo y rompió a caminar abruptamente hacia la derecha, despareciendo tras la puerta que conducía al parque. Segundos después y luego de dirigirme una ojeada severa, Ash pasó con rapidez tras ella perdiéndose tras el mismo lugar.

En mi mente pude imaginar al dedillo la tierna escena de la reconciliación. Los besos anhelados y las nuevas promesas de amor ferviente.

Me despedí de Tracey y los demás, y me fui. Soy un tonto. Por treinta días albergué esperanzas que esa misma noche se hicieron trizas.

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--

Al otro día metí unas cuantas mudas de ropa en un bolso y salí de viaje. En el avión puse al tanto a mi hermana de mi partida y por primera vez sentí su tristeza hacia mi situación. No quise oír sus argumentos y luego de darle las indicaciones pertinentes sobre mi casa y oficina, le corté sin esperar su consentimiento.

Esta era mi vida acabada, muerta. Tenía que encontrarla y recuperarla. ¿Dónde?. No lo sé pero en algún día debía estar esperándome…

Sin embargo el viaje que debía durar unas cuantas semanas acabó extendiéndose por un año. Al cabo del cual, parecía que mi corazón estaba conmigo otra vez.

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--

Pero los días comenzaron a tornarse grises y lluviosos, por lo que resolví regresar. No sé porqué pero odiaba la lluvia. Ver el cielo cubierto y amenazante me deprimía. Pensé que no había mejor forma de deprimirse que estando en mi propia casa.

Nada más alejado de la verdad. Había empezado la estación húmeda y las tormentas me recibieron a mi regreso. ¿Pero que importaba?. Ya estaba aquí de todos modos.

La primera semana evité la oficina y esquivé con éxito los llamados insistentes de mi hermana. Sabía que había estado guardando por doce meses su discurso de sermones contra mí y a toda costa quería librarme de ellos…

Al otro día, mañana gris y lluviosa de primavera, resolví salir a caminar. El ejercicio es bueno para no pensar y yo necesitaba desesperadamente mantener mi cabeza ocupada para no hacer ninguna locura.

Mis pies me llevaron a esa plaza. Lugar que inconscientemente odiaba al igual que la tormenta infinita que caía del cielo. Si, ahora no solo me deprimía el clima húmedo sino que también lo aborrecía. Pero lo mas notable de mi 'nuevo' descubrimiento era que el coraje coincidía justo con el día lluvioso en que aquella pelirroja había irrumpido en mi vida.

- Detesto la lluvia- farfullé por lo bajo y como reafirmando esto, pisé una baldosa suelta embarrando todavía más mis empapados pies -La odio...-

Cerré el paraguas que a estas alturas no me había servido de mucho y proseguí con mi caminata incierta. Este lugar me torturaba de una forma que por momentos resultaba patética. En todo ese tiempo no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar constantemente en ella. Y a la vez trataba de hacerme a la idea que Misty era feliz con Ash y…

Resoplé. ¿Por qué era tan complicado enamorarse?

- Vaya, y al fin te dignas en aparecer…-

Me quedé inmóvil al oír esa inconfundible voz femenina detrás de mí.

- Llevo siete días viniendo a este lugar desde que me enteré que llegaste-

Volteé incrédulo. Misty estaba parada frente a mí sonriendo. Su apariencia era tal y cual como la recordaba; solo su cabello denotaba el cambio, estaba más largo y parecía oscurecido. Llevaba el paraguas abierto en una mano, mientras que con la restante se abanicaba el sonrojado rostro. No había dudas de que se había echado una larga carrera hasta aquí.

- Hum, hola Gary- se tocó la mejilla -Caminas muy rápido-

Abrí la boca para contestar pero no pude decir nada.

- Mírate, estás todo mojado -se acercó frunciendo el ceño -Te enfermarás, cúbrete-

- Yo…- tartamudeé -Tengo un paraguas aquí-

Pareció no importarle el hecho pues me cubrió con el suyo, y yo tuve que contener el aliento al notar lo cerca que estábamos. Extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo y me secó la cara con suavidad. Me miró.

- May dijo que no has contestado a sus llamados y estaba muy preocupada. Te fuiste tan de golpe que me sorprendió. ¿Tienes problemas con la policía?-

Reí aliviando un poco mi tensión -No, en realidad necesitaba hacer este viaje-

- Ya veo…- se detuvo en su acción -¿Te pasó algo Gary?- involuntariamente acercó su rostro- Te has comportado muy extraño conmigo. Esa vez en el cocktail de Brock te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte-

Su cercanía era muy peligrosa. Apreté los puños para evitar el súbito impulso de abrazarla y besarla que corrió por mis venas. Retrocedí un paso poniendo parte de mis sentidos a salvo

-Bueno, tú y Ash…-

- Ash y yo ¿que?- preguntó con cautela -Nosotros terminamos. Creo habértelo dicho durante mi estadía en tu casa-

Sin darme cuenta dejé caer mi paraguas - Oh…-

El clima pareció variar y tranquilizarse. Ella estaba apenada y nerviosa, pude notarlo.

- La verdad…- sonrió tímidamente poniendo su delicada mano sobre mi mejilla rasposa, debido a varios días sin afeitar -Estoy enamorada de otra persona- bajó la mirada -Solo que… no estoy muy segura si él siente lo mismo…-

Mientras hablaba se acercó colocando su otra mano en torno a mi rostro. Observé sus ojos claros expectantes, pidiéndome permiso antes de dar el siguiente paso. Incliné la cabeza, ella se puso en puntas de pie y nuestros labios por fin se encontraron. Rodeé con mis brazos su pequeña forma y le retribuí una y otra vez.

El beso se profundizó haciéndonos olvidar por un momento la leve llovizna que caía sobre nosotros y los paraguas que yacían olvidados a un lado. Solo era consciente de su cuerpo, su abrazo, su boca suave sobre la mía y la forma en la que murmuraba mi nombre entre besos cada vez más duros y exigentes.

Pasaron varios segundos más hasta que finalmente Misty se apartó. Me miró sonriendo, levemente agitada. Yo alcé una mano y con la yema de los dedos le acaricié los labios.

- Te amo- le dije casi sin pensar.

Su sonrisa se volvió mas ancha, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la unió a la que estaba en su cintura. Luego me abrazó y me impulsó hacia ella dándome otro beso. Un beso más intimo.

- Yo también te amo, Gary- susurró después viéndome con esa expresión que para mí era tan familiar encontrar en sus ojos.

Y quizás era la lluvia, y quizás la odiaba. Pero esa mañana la tormenta hizo que Misty se viera para mí, más hermosa que nunca.

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--

Siempre me he maravillado de las vueltas que da el destino.

Durante toda mi vida lamenté mi existencia. La muerte de mis padres, la perdida de mi mejor amigo, el hecho de que mi abuelo nunca estuviera en casa para May y para mí, mi niñez floja que me impulsó a madurar de golpe en un mundo de adultos, a conocer los sinsabores de una adolescencia precoz cuando todavía era pequeño… Si, la infancia dejó huellas dolorosas que aún pesan en mi espíritu.

Luego vino el viaje Pokémon y el turno de ocupar siempre el segundo lugar en los torneos, de estar continuamente a la sombra de otro. De mi ex mejor amigo en este caso. A soportar el peso de la mediocridad bajo un titulo que nada tenía que ver con mi personalidad ni conmigo. Pero la gente suele ser extremadamente cruel en ocasiones… Así que esta era la vida que me había tocado vivir. Perdiendo más de lo que ganaba. Restando más que sumando.

Pero se acabó. Gracias a Dios se acabó.

La mujer pelirroja que duerme en mi cama -_mi esposa, vale aclararlo_- siempre me recuerda que tan importante soy en su vida; y que si no fuera por Ash Ketchum, ella y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Tiene toda la razón. Así que solo me resta decir que todo lo que viví no fue tan malo, y lo pasaría otra vez -y muchas, muchas más- con tal de tener el resultado que hoy ven mis ojos.

__

--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--…--

_Nota:  
_

_Después de ¿4? Años me dignó a traer la conclusión de esta historia!. Debo decir que me gustó -Misty y Gary hacen linda pareja a mi parecer- y puse mucho empeño a la hora de finalizar esto -a pesar de que estaba escrito en un viejo cuaderno, allá sepultado en la caja de 'viejas ideas' la cual estaba llena de polvo… O.o-  
_

_En fin, que nadie se asuste! Sumi Chan sigue fiel al pokeshipper, aunque variar de vez en cuando no le hace mal a nadie, nop?. Y creo que esto esta bueno para que Ash se de cuenta de una vez por todas de lo que se puede perder por prestarle tanta atención a los pkmn :P  
_

_Y como sigo en esta racha de actualizar fics viejos -no sé porque me ha dado nostalgia por mis 'primeros hijos'- esta semana - o la que viene, depende de mi flojera y añoranza...- subiré el 3er capitulo de 'Cuando las cosas solo ocurren'  
_

_Nada más que decir, se me cuidan!  
_

_Sumi chan  
_


End file.
